Эскимосско-алеутские языки
Эскимосско-алеутские языки (эскалеутские) — совокупность родственных языков и диалектов, распространённых на территории Гренландии, побережье Канадской Арктики, на всём побережье Аляски, крайнем северо-восточном и юго-восточном побережье Чукотки, прилегающих островах и на островах алеутской гряды. Общее число носителей эскимосско-алеутских языков определить достаточно сложно. Число людей, причисляющих себя к соответствующим этносам — около 100 тысяч человек, однако активных носителей несколько меньше: многие азиатские, аляскинские и канадские эскимосы, а также алеуты перешли на русский или английский язык. Классификация thumb|right|290px|Распространение эскимосско-алеутских языков в Северной Америке (указано приблизительное число носителей) Алеутская ветвь * алеутский язык — менее 100 чел. (Россия, США) * медновско-алеутский язык (алеутско-русский пиджин) — 5 чел. (Россия) Эскимосская ветвь * юпикская группа ** аляскинская подгруппа: *** алютикский язык — 400 чел. (США) *** центрально-юпикский язык — 10 тыс. чел. (США) ** сибирская подгруппа (юитский язык): *** науканский язык — 100 чел. (Россия) *** чаплинский язык — 1600 чел. (Россия, США) * сиреникский язык (вымерший) * инуитская группа ** аляскинско-инуитский язык (инюпиак) — 3500 чел. (США) *** язык инуитов Северной Аляски *** язык инуитов Северо-Западной Аляски ** гренландский язык — 47 тыс. чел. (Гренландия) ** инуктитут — 30 тыс. чел. (Канада: Нунавут, Лабрадор) *** западно-канадский инуитский язык (Канада: СЗТ) *** восточно-канадский инуитский язык Эскимосско-алеутская семья состоит из двух крупных частей: эскимосской и алеутской. Предположения о родстве эскимосских языков с алеутским высказывались начиная с середины XIX в. (Вениаминов, Р. Раск, В. Г. Богораз, В. И. Иохельсон); в 1951 г. одновременно и, по-видимому, независимо появились статья К. Бергсланда и статья Г. Марша и М. Сводеша, после которых это родство можно считать доказанным. По глоттохронологическим данным расхождение праэскимосского и праалеутского языков обычно датируется около 4 тысяч лет назад. В настоящее время эскимосские языки и алеутский язык взаимно непонятны. Следующее крупное разделение произошло уже внутри праэскимосского языка около 1,5 тысяч лет назад, когда он раскололся на группы юпик и инуит, а также, вероятно, третью группу, ныне представленную языком сиреникских эскимосов. Языки группы юпик распространены на Чукотке, западном и юго-западном побережье Аляски с прилегающими островами; языки группы инуит — на северном побережье Аляски и далее на восток до Гренландии. Граница двух групп проходит через посёлок Уналаклит на западном побережье Аляски. Генетические связи Традиционно место эскимосско-алеутской семьи в системе языков мира определялось с ареальных позиций. В русской языковедческой литературе по традиции, восходящей к опубликованной в конце XIX в. классификации Л. Шренка, эскимосско-алеутскую семью относят к палеоазиатским языкам; в американской традиции ее рассматривают либо как одну из языковых семей индейцев Америки, либо выделяют изолированно. До настоящего времени не удается выяснить внешние генетические связи эскимосско-алеутской семьи. Предпринимались попытки доказать её родство: # с урало-алтайскими языками: К. Уленбек — на основании ряда сходных суффиксов, О. Соважо — на основании якобы полной структурной идентичности системы спряжения и притяжательных форм имени, схождений в способе образования притяжательной конструкции; Т. Ульвинг — указывая, что градация согласных в эскимосском относится к тому же типу, что и в уральских; два последних исследователя допускали многочисленные неточности в записи эскимосских слов; К. Бергсланд, наиболее серьёзно из всех, — на основании значительной структурной идентичности по всем уровням, с привлечением (впервые) алеутского материала; М. Фортескью предпринял попытку сближения языков эскимосско-алеутской семьи с юкагирским языком на основании сходства морфологических показателей, в частности падежных; О. Мудрак обосновывает ностратическое происхождение базисной лексики в эскимосских языках, при этом они оказываются особенно близкими к алтайскимOleg A. Mudrak. Kamchukchee and Eskimo Glottochronology and Some Altaic Etymologies Found in the Swadesh List (Чукотско-камчатская и эскимосская глоттохронология и некоторые алтайско-эскимосские этимологии, обнаруживаемые в списке Суодеша) // Аспекты компаративистики 3. М., изд. РГГУ, 2008, стр. 297-336; # с индоевропейскими языками: К. Уленбек — на базе около 40 лексических схождений; У. Талбитцер насчитал около 60 предположительно общих корней, использовал материалы Уленбека со значительными поправками с учётом новых данных индоевропеистики (хеттский язык); Л. Л. Хаммерих усматривал схождения в области структуры слова, указывал на возможность существования в праиндоевропейском падежной системы эскимосского типа, привлекал ларингалы для объяснения увулярных в эскимосском. # с языками американских индейцев: Н. Хольмер сближает эскимосский с языками кечуа и квакиутль скорее в типологическом плане, но не исключает и генетических связей. Эти гипотезы пока лишь указывают на возможные направления поисков. Фонетико-грамматические характеристики Две ветви эскимосско-алеутской семьи — алеутский язык и эскимосские языки — разошлись настолько далеко, что в них осталось очень немного общих фонетических и грамматических черт. Так расхождение между алеутским и эскимосским больше, чем между турецким и японскимОСНОВНЫЕ ПОЛОЖЕНИЯ ГЕНЕАЛОГИЧЕСКОЙ КЛАССИФИКАЦИИ ЯЗЫКОВ В обеих ветвях существует одинаковый набор гласных: краткие и долгие a, i, u. Системы согласных фонем также сходны, с той существенной оговоркой, что в алеутском отсутствуют губные , представленные в эскимосских. Обе ветви различают заднеязычные и увулярные (соответственно ). К общим грамматическим характеристикам можно отнести отсутствие в обеих ветвях префиксов и значительную степень агглютинации как основного морфонологического средства; однако в эскимосских языках эта агглютинация имеет более значительные, чем в алеутском, отклонения от «чистого» типа в сторону фузии. Число морфологических порядков, или, иначе говоря, средняя длина глагольного слова в эскимосских языках больше; основные именные и глагольные категории — падеж, число, притяжательность, время, наклонение, транзитивность, каузативность, модальность, фазовость, качественные и оценочные характеристики действия — в обеих ветвях сходные. С типологической точки зрения наибольший интерес представляют следующие особенности эскимосских языков. Эскимосские языки относятся к эргативным. Субъект непереходного глагола кодируется в падежных показателях имени и личных показателях глагола так же, как объект переходного, и иначе, чем агенс переходного глагола. Эта система последовательно проходит по всем временам, лицам и наклонениям глагола и затрагивает также некоторые синтаксические явления (такие, как продвижение именной группы в позицию абсолютного падежа, а не падежа «подлежащего», образование каузативов, кореференция именных групп и т. п.). В эскимосских языках развита система личного спряжения. Глаголы подразделяются на одно- и двухличные: в двухличном глаголе может выражаться одно из трёх лиц и одно из трёх чисел (включая двойственное) как агенса, так и прямого объекта; общее количество лично-числовых форм двухличного глагола (в одном времени) в некоторых эскимосских языках доходит до 63. В эскимосских языках чрезвычайно развит синтетический способ словообразования, как внутриклассного (модификация глагольной основы, в результате которой получается более сложный по значению глагол), так и междуклассного (глагол в языке может быть порождён с помощью специальных суффиксальных показателей практически от любой основы — именной, местоименной, междометной и др.). В одной глагольной форме может быть выражено суффиксально до 12 грамматических категорий, ср. аз.-эск. 'говорят, что ты не хотел приехать, но…', где — основа со значением 'приезжать', — префикс модальности желания, -ма- — показатель прошедшего времени, — суффикс передачи чужой речи, — суффикс действия, не приведшего к ожидаемому результату, -т- — показатель финитности, -а- — показатель индикатива или двухличной формы, -ø- — 3 л. ед. ч. агенса, -тын — 2 л. ед. ч. объекта; 'я обязательно должен был прийти, но…', где таги- — основа со значением 'приходить', -пыстаг- — оценочный показатель со значением 'обязательно', показатель модальности долженствования, -ма- — показатель прошедшего времени, суффикс действия, не приведшего к желаемому результату, -т- — показатель финитности, -у- — показатель индикатива для одноличной формы, — 1 л. ед. ч. субъекта. В эскимосских языках значительное развитие получила система глаголов зависимого действия. Эти формы употребляются только в качестве сказуемых зависимых предложений и выражают широкий спектр значений — временных, условных, уступительных, противительных и т. п. Например: акузи-йа-ми 'когда (после того, как) он сказал', 'когда (по мере того, как) он говорил', акузи-ку-ма 'если я скажу', 'если бы я сказал (раньше, в прошлом)', акузи-вагиля-н 'пока он не сказал', 'хоть я и сказал' и др. Внутри эскимосской ветви можно выделить следующие основные различия. В языках юпик по сравнению с языками инуит произошла потеря начального i; потеря i и иногда a между близкими по артикуляции согласными, сохранение различения глухого l̥ и звонкого l; сохранение носового в сочетаниях ml и ngl (в инуитских языках ml > vl; в некоторых случаях переход j > s; ярко выражено соответствие гренл. s юпикскому t (гренл. isertoq — юпик. itertoq 'он пришел'). Ср.: Существуют и отличия в дистрибуции фонем: в начальной позиции в юпикских языках могут стоять практически все согласные фонемы, в инуитских — только p, t, k, q, m, n, s (а также l в диалекте барроу в незначительном числе слов). В конце слова в юпикских встречается k, q, ng (для чистой основы) и t, m. n. ng в ряде морфологических форм; в инуитских t, k, q, m, n, ng для диалектов барроу и маккензи, и p, t, k, q для гренландского. Юпикскому -m в конце слова в инуитских всегда соответствует -p (кроме некоторых гренландских диалектов). В юпикских имеется фонематическое противопоставление t/n, в инуитских — регулярно t, за исключением случаев назализации по диалектам. Отличия в падежной системе: в инуитских различаются аблатив и инструменталис, объединённые в юпикских в один падеж (творительный); впрочем, это объединение происходит уже в инуитских диалектах севера Аляски. Возможно, это результат диффузии с соседним юпикским. В целом юпискские и инуитские языки, несмотря на значительное структурное сходство и большой процент общей по звучанию лексики, практически непонятны друг для друга. Об особенностях алеутской ветви эскимосско-алеутской семьи см. статью алеутский язык. Источники * Вахтин Н. Б. Эскимосско-алеутские языки Примечания Литература * Меновщиков Г. А. Эскимосско-алеутские языки // Языки Азии и Африки. М., 1979, т. III. * Bergsland K. Aleut Dictionary. Fairbanks, 1994. * Bergsland K. The Eskimo-Uralic Hypothesis // Journal de la Societe Finno-Ougrienne, 1959, vol. 61. * Fortescue M., Jacobson S., Kaplan L. Comparative Eskimo Dictionary. Fairbanks, 1994. * Hammerich L. L. The Eskimo Language. Oslo, 1970. * Hamp E. P. On Eskimo-Aleut and Luoravetlan // Eric P. Hamp (ed.) Papers on Eskimo and Aleut Linguistics. Chicago: Chicago Linguistic Society, 1976. pp. 81-92. * Krauss M. Eskimo-Aleut // Current Trends in Linguistics, 1973, vol, X, No 2. * Swadesh M. Unaaliq and Proto-Eskimo: I—V // International Journal of American Linguistics, 1952, vol. 17; 1951, vol. 18. * Vakhtin N. B., Golovko E. V. The Relations in the Yupik Eskimo Sub-Group According to Lexicostatistics // Etudes Inuit Studies, 1987, vol. 11, No. 1. * Woodbury A. Eskimo-Aleut // Handbook of American Indian Languages / Ed. by D. Damas. См. также * Эскимосская письменность Категория:Эскимосско-алеутские языки Категория:Языки России an:Luengas esquimo-aleutianas ar:لغات الإسكيمو اليوت br:Yezhoù eskimoek-aleutek ca:Llengües esquimo-aleutianes cs:Eskymácko-aleutské jazyky de:Eskimo-aleutische Sprachen en:Eskimo-Aleut languages eo:Eskim-aleŭta lingvaro es:Lenguas esquimo-aleutianas fi:Eskimo-aleuttilaiset kielet fr:Langues eskimo-aléoutes ga:Teangacha Eiscimea-Ailiútacha hu:Eszkimó-aleut nyelvcsalád is:Eskimó-aleutísk tungumál it:Lingue eschimo-aleutine iu:ᑲᓇᑕᒥ ᐃᓄᐃᑦ ᐅᖃᐅᓯᖏᑦ/Kanatami Inuit Uqausingit ja:エスキモー・アレウト語族 ka:ესკიმოსურ-ალეუტური ენები kn:ಎಸ್ಕಿಮೋ-ಅಲ್ಯೂಟ್ ಭಾಷೆಗಳು la:Linguae Escimaeo-Aleut lt:Eskimų-aleutų kalbos new:इस्किमो-अलियुट भाषातः nl:Eskimo-Aleoetische talen nn:Eskimoisk-aleutiske språk no:Eskimoisk-aleutiske språk oc:Lengas esquimaudas-alèutas pl:Języki eskimo-aleuckie pt:Línguas esquimó-aleútes qu:Eskimo aleut rimaykuna sk:Eskimácko-aleutské jazyky sv:Eskimåisk-aleutiska språk tr:Eskimo - Aleut dilleri vec:Łéngoe eschimo-ałeutine zea:Eskimo-Aleoetische taelen